Bella's Baby
by bleedingblackrosez
Summary: What happens when Bella finds out she's gonna have a baby? Really cute and hilarious! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. So I'm not finished with my other story, Truth or Dare, but this idea hit me on the head just now. So I'm gonna try to express it as best I can PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

_**Bella's POV**_

It was a little over a week since my wedding night. Edward and I had gotten married. I was now Mrs. Cullen. I smiled at the thought. And my love had kept his promise. I got one of my last human experiences during our honeymoon. And boy, was that a success.

But every since I had gotten the flu or something, I would throw up in the morning for no reason. Like right now! I hopped out of my bed, and I rushed to the bathroom where I puked my guts out. I wiped my face with a towel in there. I made sure to brush my teeth very thoroughly; I don't think Edward would enjoy that taste.

As I was slowly making my way back to my bedroom, I was swept up and plopped on my bed before I could blink. I looked up to see Edward's eyes, concerned and worried.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. " Just the flu or something."

"Or something…" he muttered under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him. Well, then. Nice to know my supportive husband thought I would recover so quickly.

I was so happy that I was living with the Cullens. It was so much easier to not have to hide things from Charlie. Of course, I missed my father. But in the next couple of days, I would become a vampire, and I'd never be able to see him again.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, waking me from my reverie. I scowled as Alice flew into Edward and I's room. She probably wanted to go shopping with me.

Edward looked at her curiously. "Why is your mind blocked?" he inquired.

Alice shrugged. "I just don't like having prying vampires poking their noses in my business _all _the time," She said. Edward raised a brow, unconvinced.

"Anyways," Alice rushed on hurriedly, "Bella. We need to go shopping now. It's an emergency." What a surprise.

I snorted. "When it comes to shopping, there's always an emergency." I said.

Alice got this desperate look on her face. It worried me a little. "Please. Please, Bella!" she whispered.

I sighed, and nodded my head dejectedly. She squealed and clapped her hands as she jumped into the air. I barely had time to plant a kiss on my Edward's cheek and say, "I love you," before Alice picked me up and dumped me in her yellow Porsche a second later. I looked at her in surprise.

"Why are we taking this car?" I was confused. Alice wasn't supposed to drive this around Forks or Port Angeles.

"We aren't going to the mall in _Port_ Angeles." Alice explained.

"Oh? And are we going to drive across the whole country today?" I asked icily. I could think of much better things I could do than drive to New York or wherever Alice was headed. She threw the car in reverse, and it suddenly screeched away. Goodness! We were already going 150 mph!

"We are going to _Los_ Angeles!" Alice screamed.


	2. Chapter 2!

Ok, thank you guys so much! I love reviews!!!!! They totally inspire authors, just to let you know. So keep 'em coming!!!!!!

_**Bella's POV**_

I was really worried now. We made it to L.A. in just an hour. Wow, Alice was super excited. She kept getting visions and squealing. What really annoyed me was I didn't know what her visions were about. She wouldn't tell me!

"Please, Alice!" I begged, for the thousandth time. "Tell me what you're seeing!"

She shook her head with a huge smile. "Not a chance."

I looked around. We were at a mall. But it wasn't a regular mall. It was huge! It must have been triple the size of the mall at Port Angeles. There were candy shops, clothes shops, stores for shoes, hats, cooking wear, make-up and even for sunglasses. And the food court! It was massive! There was pizza, Italian food, Burger Kind, McDonalds, Thai food, Japanese food, corndogs and pasta to choose from. I was suddenly craving almost everything in the whole food court.

"Are you hungry?" asked Alice.

"Not really." I lied, but my stomach betrayed me. In a second, Alice has the whole table covered with all sorts of yummy foods that I loved.

"It's okay. You eat." She said understandingly. I was a little suspicious; Alice usually rushed me to gulp down food and get on with shopping. But right now, I didn't care. I ate like a pig, shoving food in my face. After five minutes I looked up to see a smug Alice.

"I knew you were hungry. Now let's go shopping."

"Alice!" I groaned. She would go crazy. But to my surprise, she dragged me away from the side with cute clothes and shoes. She pulled me into another store called: Maternity for Mothers.

I looked at Alice confused. She stared at me, as if I was missing something extremely obvious.

"Why are we in here, Alice? Vampires can't have children, even if you buy the clothes." Sometimes Alice was insane.

She looked like she was trying to word something very carefully. "Bella. You know how you've been getting sick in the morning."

I shrugged. "I have the flu." I didn't really mind. I'd be turning into a vampire soon, and I'd be immune to silly human sicknesses.

"Well…" she began hesitantly. " Do think there's a reason? Behind your sickness? Other than the flu." She rushed on.

I was confused. What was she getting at? Usually Alice got straight to the point.

"What are you saying Alice?" I asked.

"Bella. Be calm, okay?"

I nodded. I am calm. I am a tranquil person. I am the meaning of calm, flowing streams. Of meditation and breathing slowly… Of relaxing waterfalls.

"Your pregnant." Alice said quickly.

_**"WHAT?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

OMC!! I posted chapter two, and two hours later, I had 13 reviews on it!!! Now I have a total of 31! Amazing!!! Thank you guys so much, especially Nichole because she told me to be more descriptive and I love constructive criticism!!

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't breathe. My lungs protested; they needed air. But I seemed to have forgotten the art. How could this happen? What? Alice was wrong; she had to be. I didn't understand! Vampires couldn't have kids! What in the world was wrong with me? And if Alice was right, would my child be a vampire or a human? Or a mix of both, to be socially outcasted by both humans and vampires?

_**Alice's POV**_

"Breathe, Bella!" Alice said. I tried, but I still couldn't. I felt woozy and dizzy. The world was spinning. When black crept on the edge of my vision, I welcomed it. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I fell.

Bella's eyes closed, and she fainted. She leaned forward, but I caught her right before her face touched the ground. I groaned inwardly; this would cause a scene. I grabbed a nearby blanket that had It's A Boy! written on it, and spread it on the floor. I gently lied her down on the blue blanket. I had a bottle of water ready; I had seen this reaction this morning. I looked around me, searching for a paper towel or something. Aha! There was a pink fluffy towel next to me, so I wet it and spread the damp cloth across her face, the store manager saw us and hurried over.

He had a nametag on that said Jimmy. He was about four and half feet tall, and extremely fat. He was bald, but had somehow managed to grow an enormous curling moustache. I wanted to laugh at him as he waddled over, but now wasn't the time.

"Is everything okay, mam?" Jimmy asked me.

"No. My sister just passed out." Duh. Why would everything be okay?

He looked at her and nodded. "You knew she was pregnant, and she didn't. So you brought her here, and when she realized she was gonna have a baby, she fainted. Is that right?"

I looked at Jimmy. "Yes. That's correct." I knew from my visions that he had seen this many times before. In fact, the chubby man looked almost bored. "Well," he began, "We can call the hospital." He said in a monotone voice. " Or just wait for her to wake up."

"I'll just wait." I said hurriedly. I didn't want her to wake up in an unfamiliar bed, to be attached to a bunch of tubes and an IV. He nodded again and walked away to serve a customer at the cashier. After I poured used the whole bottle of water on Bella's face, she began to stir. I knew she would.

"Alice…" she murmured.

I grabbed her hand. "I'm right here, Bella."

She groaned. "I had the worst nightmare. You told me I was pregnant." She laughed weakly.

I sighed. "That wasn't a dream, Bella." I started to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her.

Her eyes shot open. "What do you mean it wasn't a dream?" she asked.

"Bella. You're going to have a baby. A little child! Isn't that wonderful? No one has ever had a baby in the family before!" I said slowly, trying not to upset her. "Think: we can go baby shopping, decorate the spare bedroom for the little child. We will all be there to babysit, too! For free."I added, wanting her to focus on the positive, good aspects of having a baby. "And think of Edward!" I said, hoping that would calm her down.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, she screamed and began to hyperventilate. I really worried about this girl sometimes. Weren't most women overjoyed to hear they were expecting?

"Aaahhhh! I'm pregnant?" Bella shrieked, so loudly it was about to burst _my_ eardrums. So I wasn't surprised when all the other pregnant ladies in the store cringed, covered their ears, and then looked over at us.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "I'm pregnant! Alice, what! When did you find out? How could you have a see this and not tell me?! And what about the family! Oh no, Rosalie is going to hate me for sure now! All she ever wanted was little babies! Oh, my goodness! Jasper! How can he be around the baby all the time? It's hard enough for him to be around me! Esme and Carlisle won't want another person to take care of! And Edward- EDWARD! Does he know all ready? How is this possible? How, Alice?" and suddenly Bella began to cry. I cuddled her to my chest in a hug, and soothed her.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything will be fine…" I murmured. "We'll all be okay."

A loud chorus of "Aww!" made me and Bella jump. We didn't realize we had an audience. Good thing she never mentioned the word vampire, or people would think she was insane.

After her tears just turned into dry sobs, and she calmed down, I carried Bella to the food court again. I grabbed her a large Coke and placed it before her.

"Drink." Was all I said. After she had gulped down some liquid, I held her hand again.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm going to love your baby, and I know everyone else will, too. Especially Edward." I hinted.

Bella raised her eyes, still a tad watery, to mine. I saw misery and pain behind them. It frightened me that she was torn up about this. What was wrong with her? Edward would be ecstatic.

"Edward won't want me anymore." She said

"What! Is that why you're worried?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes," admitted Bella.

"Bella!" I groaned. I pulled her into my lap, and she began sobbing again. " He is going to be so happy!" Well, at first he wouldn't. But eventually, he'd become exuberant about it. She didn't need to know that he'd be furious in the beginning.

"How do you know?" she inquired.

"I can see the future," I reminded her. Her sobbing ceased, and she looked at me hopefully.

"Edward will still love me?"

"Bella, how can you doubt Edward's love for you? He loves you more than anything on this earth."

She visibly relaxed. She began breathing normally, and her heart stopped racing. After a moment, a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"I'm gonna have a baby." Bella whispered. I nodded encouragingly.

"I'm gonna have a baby!" she exclaimed. We started jumping up and down and squealing together. "It'll be so much fun!" I reassured her.

"Toys, blankets and cribs!" she yelled.

"Little baby outfits!" I exclaimed.

"A cute little face!"

"Yummy baby food!"

"Decorating the spare bedroom!" Bella screamed. We collapsed in our chairs, gleeful with giggles. I noticed strangers were throwing us annoyed looks, as if we were being too noisy.

I sighed in happiness as Bella closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"It's time to go home now Bella." She groaned.

"What?" I was confused. We'd just been so happy; what could she possibly be worried about now?"It's time to tell Edward." She said.

And I groaned too. It was time to tell Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I never thought I'd get over 40! Okay, here's the next chappie. Hope you like it!

_**Bella's POV **_

I fidgeted all the way home. I was so nervous. Call it instinct, or woman's intuition or whatever.But I just knew that Edward wouldn't be happy. At least at first. Alice said he'd be overcome with joy, or some nonsense like that. If I knew Edward, I'd be willing to bet well, (maybe not against Alice) that Edward would be worried about me first. But, what if he never got over it? What if-

"Bella, relax!" Alice exclaimed. I looked down and realized I had been squeezing my nails into my arms so hard, I had begun bleeding. Alice's eyes had turned dark.

I inhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm so… anxious." Alice's eyes returned to their golden color.

"I know Bella." She replied soothingly. "Come on," she encouraged. I looked up and saw the house. I exhaled and nodded my head. "All right."

We got out of the car and went into the living room. There was Emmett and Rosalie watching a movie together. Esme was holding Carlisle's hand, sitting on the couch. Jasper was playing poker with Edward, who was cheating by reading Jasper's mind. Jasper looked very frustrated before he looked up and gave me a small smile. Edward came over to kiss me hello on the cheek.

"I missed you, Mrs. Cullen" he told me.

"I missed you too, Mr. Cullen" I replied. He sat down again, and I plopped on his lap. His arms circled around me, holding me close. I snuggled up against him, and closed my eyes.

Alice coughed quietly, and I frowned. I opened my eyes to see her looking pointedly at me. Oh yeah. I had to tell Edward. That I was pregnant. I gulped.

"Alice, why is your mind still blocked?" my love asked. Alice shrugged.

"I told you before. I just don't like nosy people like you knowing what I'm thinking all the time."

Edward raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced.

"Okay, everybody. I have a small announcement to make." I stood up and walked next to Alice.

"We're listening," answered Carlisle.

I nodded to show I heard him then took a big breath. Alice smiled encouragingly and I continued. "All right. Edward." I turned and faced him.

"Yes?" he said slowly.

"You know that I love you. With all my heart. No matter what. And I've always been faithful to you. Except for that Jacob thing months ago. You know that, right?" I rushed out.

"Yes." He said, suspicious of something.

"Well." I paused, not sure how to "break it to him gently." Oh, well. He's Edward. He can take anything. He's a vampire for goodness sakes.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, but of course all the vampires heard me loud and clear. There was silence, so complete I thought my heart beating was the only sound. Then,

_**"What?"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guys. I'm really sorry I left you with such a cliff hanger last time! I didn't realize everyone would react that way! Okay, tada! My lovely chappie 5!!!

_**Bella's POV**_

I flinched at Edward's roaring voice. He looked like he was feeling a bunch of emotions at once, and he couldn't decide which to choose.

"How did you become pregnant?" he asked.

I stared at him. "I think you know how, Edward," I said suggestively.

Edward started pacing, and I could almost hear the thoughts whirling through his head. He abruptly stopped and barked, "Carlisle! How is this possible?"

I threw a disapproving look at him. He shouldn't talk to Carlisle that way. But no one else minded much.

"I…I'm not entirely sure Edward. This has never happened before. Maybe because Bella is still alive. If she were a vampire, nothing would have happened." And I could tell that Carlisle was giving Edward a longer, more detailed speech by his thoughts that no one else wanted to hear.

_**Edward's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. I just- I was in shock. I had as good as killed my love. So many things could go wrong!

I couldn't think right; the thoughts of my family were so loud! It's like they were screaming at me.

_I_ _can't believe it! She gets to have __a sweet, little baby__! How unfair is life_- Rosalie

_It would be such fun to care for another little one_- Esme

_I hope she allows me to be her doctor_- Carlisle

_I pray to God that I don't hurt this baby if it's human. They would never forgive me_- Jasper

_Oh! I guess Edward's not such a prude after all__!-_ Emmett

_Edward!_ Alice thought sharply. _Look at what you're doing to Bella!_

I looked over, and my precious angel looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her onto my lap and sat down on the couch. She buried her face in my chest, and began sobbing.

"It's okay Bella. I'm sorry. Everything will work out," I told her. She shook her head in disagreement.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" she asked miserably.

I was shocked. This is why she was crying? I thought she was weeping because of me! Because of the danger! How could she even think that I'd leave her in her time of need?

"Bella," I said clearly. I took her chin gently, and brought it up, so I could see into her eyes. They were watery and filled with sadness. It caused me pain to know I was the reason for it.

"Bella. I'm not mad. I don't regret anything either. And I'm definitely not going to leave you, my love." I kissed her forehead. "I was worried. About you, and the baby."

She looked confused. "Don't you hate me?"

I laughed. "I could never hate you, my love! I was just thinking that the baby… it has me for a father Bella."

"Well, I assume I'm the father." I added wickedly.

Our family laughed as Bella blushed and hit my shoulder. "Of course!" After her face returned to its normal color, she asked, " But what's wrong with you as a father?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I imagine for you a wonderful life. A nice, human husband and a happy family. I can't do that. I'm not human. If we have a human, I will love it immeasurably but also always be fighting the urge to drink its blood. That's just… not right Bella. And if it turns out to be a vampire? Vampires don't age Bella," I reminded her. "Would our infant forever stay a baby? If it grew up, I have condemned an innocent child to this life of cold. Of drinking blood, and not being able to play in the sunshine with his friends. To be an outsider. A monster like me." I hung my head in shame at what I had done. How could I have done this?

_**Bella's POV**_

I was so angry. Edward thought this was his fault? I couldn't believe it.

"Edward," I said, my voice shaking in my rage. "This isn't your fault. It's okay. We'll both be fine. We are going to have a baby! We'll get to have such fun," I reminded him.

Edward looked up, incredulous. "You mean it? You're excited about us having a baby? You… you aren't mad that it could be a vampire?"

What? He thought I was mad at him, and that I was resentful about the fact that our baby could be a vampire? I threw myself at my angel, wrapping my arms around him in a giant hug. At least I knew he still wanted me.

"We're gonna have a baby!" I whispered.

I could hear the smile in his voice now. "Yes. We're gonna have a baby." The rest of the family understood that me and Edward had fixed everything, and started to scream and yell.

"Toys!"

"Books!"

"Little baby outfits!"

"Aww! I can hardly wait!"

I laughed, and pulled away from Edward to see his face.. A wide smile was spread across his features.

"You know what this means right?" he asked jovially.

"No, what?"

"You're going to have to wait nine months before I change you."

I sighed, exasperated. "Can't you change me now?"

He shook his head, ecstatic. "Not unless you want this baby inside you for eternity." He rubbed my tummy lovingly.

I nodded my head. "I guess I'll just have to wait to see what Fate has in store for me."

Edward's fingers entwined with mine. "At least we'll wait together."


End file.
